rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Morty
-Evil Morty, after assassinating his political opponents. Evil Morty is one of the infinite versions of Morty. He has only appeared twice so far in the series, in Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind, as the hidden true main antagonist and was last seen being rounded up with the other Rickless Mortys. In The Ricklantis Mixup, Evil Morty returns as the main antagonist of the episode and Evil Morty won the democratic election held by the rebuilt Citadel of Ricks and became President, keeping his true identity and history hidden. After being elected he proceeded to murder every Rick of a shadow council that voiced their opposition of him, taking control of the Citadel of Ricks. Biography |left]] Unlike the other Mortys, he wears an eye patch. For unknown reasons, he took control of Evil Rick using a transmitter hidden beneath his eyepatch and killed off twenty-seven known Ricks from various dimensions, as well as capturing and torturing hundreds of Mortys. After his Rick is killed by a horde of rabid Mortys, he is "rescued" by the Council of Ricks. During Evil Rick's autopsy, a Rick officer notices that Evil Rick has a receiver in his head, allowing him to be remote controlled. As they speculate as to who has the transmitter, the next scene is of Evil Morty taking off his distinctive eye-patch, which is revealed to be the transmitter. Evil Morty smashes it under his foot, allowing himself to blend into the horde of Rick-less Mortys being taken away on starships. In "The Ricklantis Mixup", Evil Morty secretly develops an alter-ego to become presidential candidate for an election for the newly democratic Citadel of Ricks. His candidacy is considered a joke by the Ricks of the Citadel due to being a Morty and nobody takes him seriously including his Campaign Manager Morty. But Evil Morty makes a rousing speech about the class divide between the various Ricks and Mortys on the Citadel during the debate which earns him lots of praise and support. After that speech, Evil Morty promptly fires his Campaign Manager. Campaign Manager Morty is depressed and drinking heavily in a bar when an Investigator Rick gives him a file that showed Evil Morty's past and true nature. Horrified at the truth, Campaign Manager Morty tries to assassinate Evil Morty and is quickly arrested. Unfortunately for him, Evil Morty survived the assassination attempt and won the election. Campaign Manager Morty is then murdered by being ejected into space. Evil Morty meets with Rick Leaders on a shadow council of Ricks who tell him that they were the real power in the Citadel before the Council of Ricks and that he'll have no real power. He simply asks for those who feel this way to raise their hands; all the Ricks who do so are swiftly executed, leaving only two who instantly back down and cooperate. Evil Morty then sets his plans into motion by eliminating the old school that partnered Mortys with Ricks, creating new Citadel police rules that allowed a Rick police officer to go free after killing his Morty partner, and turning himself into a dictator by creating new banners and throwing the Ricks and Mortys that opposed him out of the airlock. Personality On the surface, Morty appears to be a compassionate, understanding, and calm Morty who believes that the main problem with the Citadel of Ricks is that the main division is between the Ricks and Mortys who are on the top and do whatever they want, and the Ricks and Mortys who are average workers even though they have the same IQ and are barely different. It was from that understanding of the Ricks that felt undermined in this society that he managed to actually beat the other Ricks and win the election, despite him being a Morty and in the eyes of the Ricks, a joke. But once he wins the election and meets with the Council of Ricks, his true nature is revealed. In reality, he is a cold, manipulative, cunning, ruthless, intelligent, and tyrannical dictator, almost mirroring Rick and even exceeding him in several aspects. He shows no hesitation in killing Ricks or even Mortys who don't agree with his ideals, and showed delight when he finally had the opportunity to take his plans into action. It is unclear what his motives are, but given that he changed the Morty school's curriculum, its possible that he shows some hatred toward being subservient to Ricks. When he was first seen, little was shown about him, but he stated to Morty that it is impossible for a Morty to defeat a Rick. In the episode, it was revealed that it was him who created "his Rick" and it was possibly his idea to capture Mortys to hide them from the Citadel of Ricks , and this shows that he is much smarter in terms of logical intelligence rather than emotional intelligence, something that most Mortys are deficient in. Episode Appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1']] * Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind Season 3 * The Ricklantis Mixup Trivia *Unlike other Mortys, Evil Morty speaks in a serious, monotone voice. **He is notable for being the only Morty without a stutter in his speech. **He is also more intelligent than the average Morty, an example of this is his ability to remote control his Rick. *He has returned as one of the antagonists of Season 3 *There have been many theories of his background, a popular theory is that Evil Morty is Rick C-137's original Morty which was hinted at due to his knowledge of accessing C-137 Rick's portal gun and his attempt to frame him. This would also possibly make him the baby Morty that Rick was holding and an unknown adventure caused the turbulence. **He could also be the same Morty that was abandoned by Rick in the theme song who survived the alien frog attack and swore revenge. **It is also speculated that he is what would happen to a Morty when he "gets too big for his britches." This would explain the unjust murder incentive. *So far, whenever a plot involving Evil Morty is completed, the episode plays off to "For the Damaged Coda" by Blonde Redhead. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortys Category:Antagonists Category:Political Figures